Synchronous Diaphragmatic Flutter
by wankysantana
Summary: Jane has the hiccups. What will Maura do to help her get rid of them? ONE-SHOT.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Rizzoli and Isles or have anything to do with it.

Jane woke with a start when she heard her cell ring.

"Detective Rizzoli." She spoke groggily into the phone. "Yeah. Yeah. Yeah, okay I'll be right there." It was Frost calling to inform Jane that they had finally found the murder weapon and that they were on their way to pick up the perp immediately. Seconds after the first call, she heard her phone ring again.

"Hello?"

"Good morning Jane. Be ready in fifteen minutes. I'm coming to pick you up. I doubt you want to miss busting this guy."

"Alright. See you soon, Maura."

Maura was right; Jane never wanted to miss catching a criminal… but this guy was special. They had been trying to disprove Daniel Green's innocence for weeks now, but he had managed to commit the perfect crime… Or so he thought. He was a doctor working at Massachusetts General Hospital and had managed to kill his assistant. He was a sick bastard and hadn't left any evidence at all. Jane (along with the rest of the precinct) knew that he was the murderer but without any evidence they couldn't act on their gut feeling.

Jane quickly got dressed, brushed her teeth and fixed her breakfast. As she saw the clock she realized Maura was probably patiently waiting for her. She rapidly devoured her eggs and toast and ran down to meet her best friend. As she stepped in to the car she began hiccupping.

"Hey Maura. Sorr- HICCUP- y I'm late." Jane apologized.

"That's okay, I just got here. I hope you slept well last night. We have a big day planned for us. Getting Dr. Green to confess is going to take a while." Maura replied.

"Yeah but hope- HICCUP – fully not too long. Now that Frost cracked his alibi he doesn't have much to – HICCUP- go off of. Why the – HICCUP- fuck do I keep hiccupping?" Jane demanded.

"Well there are many reasons you could have a persistent synchronous diaphragmatic flutter." Jane looked very confused at this response.

"I said there are many reasons that you have the hiccups." Maura clarified. "Did you eat your breakfast quickly?"

"Oh yeah… I guess I shouldn't have done that, huh?"

"Don't worry, although not scientifically proven, there are many ways to stop the hiccups. Try holding your breath." Maura suggested.

Jane inhaled a deep breath and didn't breathe for 15 seconds before gasping and asking if Maura was trying to kill her. Maura chuckled and Jane swore she actually got butterflies in her stomach. This wasn't the first time Jane had felt abnormal when she was around Maura. Though she always just tried to convince herself that it was normal to feel that way around her best friend, she knew deep down that she was maybe, just a little bit, in love with her best friend. After all, they were llbffs.

As Maura pulled up to the perp's house Jane was forced to pull herself back to reality.

"Hey! My hiccups are gone! Your weird breath thing worked! Now I can bust this douche without making a fool of myself." Jane exclaimed. Maura chuckled again and Jane felt the butterflies return.

"Congratulations, Jane. I'm glad I was helpful." Maura responded. The detective beamed. The two stepped out of the car and were immediately greeted by Frost and Korsak.

"Jane, we've got uniforms surrounding the building. There's no way he's getting out of here unless he's in handcuffs." Korsak said to Jane. Jane smiled and began to walk towards the door. She slammed into it holding her gun out as she searched the first floor of his house. The second the criminal saw the detective he attempted to run out the back door, fortunately, the officers saw that coming and caught him before he could escape. Jane marched over to him, stared him in the eye and said,

"It's over. We found the gun you used to kill your assistant with. There's nothing you can do anymore." Jane told him as she whipped her handcuffs out and turned him around to cuff him. She brought the criminal over the uniformed officers and gave them directions on what to do with him. She turned around and snickered giving Maura a thumbs up. The detective then walked back over to where Maura, Korsak and Frost were standing and grinned.

"That felt better than I –HICCUP- expected. DAMNIT MAURA I THOUGHT THE HICCUPS WERE GONE!" Jane exclaimed.

"Calm down, Jane. Sometimes they go away for a short period of time and then come back later. Don't blame me." Maura quipped. Jane immediately felt bad for raising her voice.

"No, I know. I'm sorry. I'm just really tired of these fucking hiccups. And I really thought they had gone away." Jane complained.

"Stop your whining, Jane. We have a ton of paper work to do down at the precinct so we'll meet you there." Said Frost as he and Korsak turned away. Maura waved goodbye and then turned back to Jane.

"Come on, Jane. I'm sure the hiccups will go away soon. But if the problem persists I have a few things I can try out." Maura stated with confidence. Jane swallowed. 'Yeah, I bet you do…' she thought to herself.

xx

As they arrived to the precinct, Maura and Jane headed their separate ways to do paperwork, even though both wanted to stay together. Jane huffed and she sat down in her desk and began to flip through files. Every few minutes or so, the detective would let out a huge hiccup and quickly looked down, too embarrassed to say anything. She just kept hoping they would go away.

After a few hours she realized that they were not going to go away on their own so she went down to Maura's office in search of her best friend. She opened the door, surprising Maura who jumped a foot in the air.

"Jane! Next time knock."

"Oh right, because you're probably watching porn in here Dr. Isles." Jane responded cheekily.

"I don't understand your humor sometimes." Maura sighed. Jane laughed and walked over to where Maura was sitting.

"Maura. I need your help. I haven't stopped hiccupping and I'm pretty sure the entire precinct hates my guts. Help –HICCUP- me stop hiccupping!" Jane pleaded. Maura looked her up and down trying to decide how to help. She smiled and turned in her chair reaching for the big water bottle she had beside her desk.

"Here. Drink this." Maura said, proud of herself for thinking of it. Jane eyed her suspiciously. "It just water and it might help, Jane. I though you were desperate." Jane shrugged and took the bottle. She gulped down the liquid so fast that she was panting by the time she drank it all. The two of them held their breath waiting to see if it had worked. Five seconds passed, then ten, then twenty. After thirty seconds of silence, Jane smiled and said, "It worked! I don't have the hiccups anymore! Thank you so –HICCUP- never mind…" She said dejectedly. Maura began to giggle which then caused Jane to laugh which ultimately led to the two of them falling on the couch in amusement because of Jane's predicament. As their laughter died down they realized how close they were and sat their staring into each other eyes. Maura immediately felt incredibly aware of Jane's hand on her thigh and the excruciatingly slow circles her thumb was rubbing on her skin. Maura felt herself move in and the knot in her stomach increased with every centimeter she moved closer. Jane also began to move closer to her best friend until they were no more than a few inches apart. Maura was about to close the distance when a loud HICCUP erupted from Jane and the two broke away from each other in no more than a nano-second.

"Well it worked for a little bit." Jane said still laughing awkwardly to herself. She burned her eyes into the ground. Maura timidly looked up at her and realized that the only way Jane was really going to get rid of her hiccups was for her to be really surprised. Maura lunged herself at Jane and connected their lips in a fiery kiss. Jane almost yelped out before she realized what Maura was doing. It was meant to just be a quick peck to scare Jane, but before Maura fully realized the extent of her actions, she licked Jane's bottom lip and searched for an entrance. Jane, of course, granted her an opening by parting her lips awaiting Maura's tongue. The Medical Examiner could not help but savor every second and every crevice of Jane's mouth, for fear that this would be her last time kissing her best friend. Although at this point, could she still really consider Jane just her best friend? No. She could not go on pretending that there was no more to their relationship. But what would Jane think?

As Maura finally broke the kiss Jane released her lips with a wet smack. Smiling ever so slightly, she looked down at Maura and said, "Well that was unexpected." Chuckling to herself, Maura looked deep into Jane's eyes searching for something. She did not even know what exactly she was searching for. Love? Lust? She found both as Jane stared back at her, searching her Maura's eyes for the same thing. They stood completely still for minutes just content to hold one another. But Jane finally pulled back and said in a deeper than usual voice, "Maura, did you only do that so I would stop hiccupping?" She sounded afraid of what they answer might be. Maura shook her head ever so slightly. So slight that if Jane didn't have all of her attention on the honey blonde she would not have seen it. But she did see it. And it was the best thing she could have possibly witnessed in her entire life. Because if there was another reason Maura kissed her, she would probably be the happiest person in the universe.

And to think, it all began because of her synchronous diaphragmatic flutter.


End file.
